


I Care Not for Your Poetry

by raeofsunshin



Series: she didn’t get paid enough [6]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: I am a sucker for violinspector first and a person second, I will make the content I want to see in the world, It's set during prison mechs era, Other, but I am but a touch starved ace, recreational alcohol use (very mild), this is far to soft, unfortunately (or fortunately) there is no poetry involved, winged midgardians!, you don't need to read the other fics in the series to get this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeofsunshin/pseuds/raeofsunshin
Summary: Lyf's been stressed. Marius is going to fix that if it kills him.(Its just soft violinspector. That's it.)
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum
Series: she didn’t get paid enough [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923895
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	I Care Not for Your Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops.
> 
> Side note: I think midgardians have wings because wings are pretty.

Marius ducked into an alley behind the prison. He was thankful for Ivy and Raphaella’s help with this escape, it would have defeated the whole point if he had to spend the entire time healing from gunshot wounds.  _ Alright. Time to find the Inspector. _

\----

Lyf walked through synthesized shrubbery in the park, lost in thought. Life had been- a lot recently. Admittedly, the prisoners had been getting more tolerable (if only marginally) but the fact that they even had to deal with them got to be a bit much at times. Lyf had always prided themselves at being an excellent employee, that had come back to bite them. Instead of replacing any of their previous responsibilities the prisoners had simply been added on top. There was only so much time in a day. Still, they’d continued to set aside time to walk if only to attempt to unwind the tension they accumulated.

“Inspector Lyf!”  _ Oh Hel no.  _ “Inspector!” Lyf whipped around only to be nearly bowled over by one Marius Von Raum.

“Von Raum.” Lyf's voice came out a tad bit softer than intended. They drew the side of their coat tighter around them, the chill in the air getting to them a little more now that they’d stopped moving. “What are you doing here?"

“Oh! Looking for you of course!” Marius, the idiot, was full on shaking. He’d forgotten to bring a jacket.  _ That shouldn't be endearing. _

“Von Raum…” Lyf sighed heavily, “Did you have to choose the coldest day of the year?” They began walking again, Marius joining them as they headed to a nearby bench. 

“It's not that cold!” Marius’s lips were blue. Lyf chuckled to themself and sat down, shrugging their coat off and swinging it over Marius’s shoulders. He immediately began to pull it off.

“Von Raum, I know for a fact that your body runs hotter than mine. Keep it.”

“You think my body’s hot?” Lyf’s ears turned red. Their phone chose that exact moment to vibrate which  _ thank god. _

\-----

_**Prison Gang (4 members)** _

_ birb: GIRLS NIGHT _

\----

Marius was glad he had the cold to blame the redness of his face on. Lyf turned to check their phone and Marius pulled their coat more tightly around himself.  _ It smelled nice.  _

“Your friends have evidently escaped as well.”  _ Oh, they were talking to him.  _

“Did they?” He leans slightly over Lyf’s shoulder as they angled the phone towards him.  _ Raph’s holding a lighter. Hm. _

“Yep.” Lyf popped the “p” on the word before replying to the text thread.

Marius smiled and leaned back against the bench. The two of them sat in silence for a bit, watching artificial snow float down from the sky. At one point Marius pulled one of the “stretch-a-bit-too-far-and-put-your-arm-around-the-other-person” moves. Lyf just hummed and leaned slightly into his side, which Marius immediately credited to the cold.

“Wait a minute-” Lyf sat up straighter, “ _ Hel, I’m bad at my job.  _ What are you doing here?”

“Like I said, seeing you.” Marius’s phone was buzzing in his pocket, he ignored it. 

“No, couldn’t be that. I’m not reason enough,  _ Why are you here? _ ” Lyf was pulled away from him fully now, turned to the side.

“I beg to differ, it totally is.” His phone buzzed more insistently. “Christ, fine!” He checked the messages and immediately blue screened.

\----

_**what doesn't kill you makes you stronger (12 members)** _

_chucky cheese: it is lol marius is a copfucker_

_ green n red: not yet _

\----

“They found us,” Marius slipped the phone into the pocket of his,  _ their,  _ jacket.

“They?” Lyf arched an eyebrow. _Who found them?_

“Oh shit! There's a gun in here!” A metal hand pulled their laser out and trained it at the sky and fired. 

“WHOA MARIUS!” Lyf threw their arms around the arm holding the laser, pulling it to be aimed at the ground. “What the fuck?”

“Oh. It's Raph.” Marius angled the screen of the phone in his other hand towards Lyf. On the screen was a picture, clearly taken from the rooftops of- the two of them.  _ Oh shit.  _ Marius, wearing their coat, with an arm wrapped around their wings. Speaking of their wings, they folded them against their back and stood. 

“I’ve got to go, reminds me that I live in a surveillance state.”

“Ivy’s likely got the systems down for another hour or so.”

“People aren’t a part of that system, I can’t be seen in public with a prisoner.” They turned and began to walk away.

“Oh…” God Dammit why did he have to sound so sad.  _ This is a terrible idea.  _ Lyf turned around. 

“You coming?” 

You’d have to kill them to get them to admit it, but the way Marius’s face lit up filled Lyf’s stomach with happy butterflies.

\----

Marius watched as Lyf fiddled with the lock to their apartment.  _ Oh shit this was Lyf’s apartment.  _ How he’d managed to not make that conclusion until now was a mystery.

“There we go!” Lyf swung the door open and stepped inside the doorway, Marius trailing behind them not unlike a lost dog. 

“Could I have my jacket back?” Lyf smiled up at him, leaning against the wall to pull off their boots.

“Oh! Yeah!” Jacket hastily folded, he handed it back to Life. Putting his phone back into his own pockets, he mourned it’s loss.  _ At least it was heated in here. _

Lyf continued into the apartment as Marius loosed his boot belts to slip his own shoes off. 

“Those shoes are atrocious.”

“Thank you.”

In the small kitchen, Lyf pulled a bottle of something Marius couldn’t read the label of out of a cupboard. 

“Care for a drink?” Marius smiled softly.

“Always.”

\----

“-and another thing- they just keep piling the work on me! I already had enough to do, why give me all your paperwork too! Traffic control gave me enough trouble-” Lyf felt Marius laugh underneath them. If they’d been slightly more sober, they’d probably be less willing to complain about their employers. As it was, Marius and them were sprawled out on the floor of Lyf’s dingy apartment, Lyf lying on their back across his stomach. Safe to say they weren't incredibly sober. Over the past hour or so Marius had begun slowly running his hand (the non-metal one) through their wings, drawing out loose feathers. They should probably be more concerned about the intimacy of it all. But it was 2 AM, they were drunk, and Marius’s hands were really nice.

“I mean we can try and cause less trouble? Or get someone else assigned?” They could feel his chest rise and all with his words.

“No!” Lyf startled themselves with the certainty of that statement.

“No?”

“I- I enjoy working with you most of the time.  _ If you tell anyone I’ll kill you. _ ” Marius chuckled again. “It’s usually a good break for the chaos of the rest of the day.” They didn’t quite recall when the Mechs had become a  _ less  _ chaotic part of their day.

“I’d almost be inclined to think you liked us Inspector.” Marius’s eyes were twinkling. 

“I do.” Lyf pushed themself up onto their elbows.

“Well, we like you as well Inspector,” he sat up underneath Lyf, jostling them upright as well.

“It's Lyf, Marius.” He simply grinned in response and leaned towards them, they melted into him.

\----

Marius wasn’t quite sure how he’d got there (most of the previous night clouded by alcohol), but waking up wrapped in Lyf’s wings wasn’t the worst way to wake up. Even if it was in yesterday’s clothes, lying on the floor. Lyf hummed softly on top of him and he smiled, ran a hand lightly over the feathers by his non-metal hand.

“OH SHIT I’M LATE FOR WORK.” Lyf bolted straight up right, scaring Marius half to death.

“It’s Saturday.”

“Oh thank the gods.” A beat. “MARIUS VON RAUM???”

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during chapter four of "Expert" Testimonies!


End file.
